The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a program, and the like.
In recent years, differential diagnosis has been performed using an endoscope apparatus by observing the object in a magnified state. An optical zoom process that does not cause a deterioration in the object image is generally used for magnifying observation. An electronic zoom process performed on image data acquired by a CCD or the like can further magnify the object image subjected to the optical zoom process.
For example, JP-A-5-49599 discloses a method that performs a blurring correction process by detecting the motion of the end of the scope when using an endoscope apparatus that implements magnifying observation. According to this method, a moving amount detection means that detects the direction and the angular velocity is provided in the curved section of the endoscope, and the blurring correction process is performed based on the moving direction and the moving distance.
JP-A-2009-71380 discloses a method that detects the motion amount of the object, and stops the moving image at an appropriate timing by detecting a freeze instruction signal to acquire a still image. According to this method, an optimum frozen image with a small amount of blurring is generated by detecting the periodicity of the image.